


Life Is But A Song

by ChibiTaisho



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Character Turned Into Vampire, Demons, Escape, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Murder, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Romance, Secrets, Some Chapters Containing Songs, Supernatural Abilities, Usually Silent Protagonist, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTaisho/pseuds/ChibiTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has been discovered at a young age to be the reincarnate of a powerful being with unparalleled abilities. A prophecy was told she was only to be reborn when a great evil causes mass destruction within the population. When knowledge of Kagome's untapped power leaked, a a surprise ambush to her clan in their home leads to her family's death and Kagome's kidnapping. Held prisoner for close to a decade, she learns of the cruel truth of her sister and close friend's betrayal and many secrets that led to the destruction of her family. When her powers have finally awakend, she seeks revenge for all who tormented her and escapes to reunite with friends and, she soon discovers, still alive siblings. One of her friends happens to be a certain brown-eyed female she views as her sister. When she goes to visit her, Kagome finds new reasons to live for and a potential mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is But A Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club !
> 
> Note: Kagome did not go through the well, live in a shrine or go back in time. This all takes place in the modern age. And just in case nobody figured it out yet, Kagome is a vampire. There will still be youkai though so it will be a hidden world of supernatural creatures in the story.

_Clink Clink._

_Clink._

_Clink Clink._

_Clink._

Sharp claws beat rhythmically against the cold metal cuffs secured around her wrists. Feeling her back becoming stiff, she attempted to stretch her numb body only to stop as the chains tightened to their farthest length. The heavily weighed restraints attached to her ankles held her to the solid concrete ground as the manacles on her wrists connected to the wall behind her. The rusted shackles only allowed her enough room to stand against the wall she leaned on. The only articles of clothing her slender body held were a sullied pair of black shorts and t-shirt. Her raven hair shrouded her porcelain face, making her body seem to be enveloped in the dark abyss of her captor's basement cell. From her position she could see the first rays of morning light through a crack on the only boarded up window. This is where she has lived for most of her life.

Emotionless blue eyes glanced up at the sound of the wooden cell door opening. She watched as one of her tormentors walked towards her, his soft flowing lavender hair contrasting with the psychotic nature she knew he held. Stopping in front of her, he gave her a cruel smirk.

"Guess what?" he asked, his voice filled with a sick glee. She didn't respond and simply stared uninterestedly into his lavender eyes.

Without warning, he slapped her across the face and reveled in the few drops of blood that came out from the cuts his claws made.

"I'm in a good mood, so that will be your only punishment at the moment. Now, I came here to tell you okaa-sama is leaving this afternoon with onii-sama to go gather supplies for otou-sama's return. Otou-sama should be back from his business trip by tomorrow morning," he informed her, licking the blood from his hand. It always tasted sweet and full of power. He could see how her kind could live off the substance.

"But don't worry. My twin and I will keep your repulsive self company. We might even invite the hanyou and his wench," he laughed maniacally. She merely continued to stare at him, unimpressed of his threats. His father was far worse and she had grown accustomed to the treatment.

Before he could strike her again, the door opened, revealing her current intimidator's twin. Walking in, her ivory white hair swished behind her. Her obsidian black eyes only spared her a glance before focusing on her brother.

"Onii-san, okaa-sama needs you. She said you shouldn't waste your energy on the worthless bloodsucker." Her brother nodded reluctantly before following her out of the cell. "Oh," his sister said, as if remembering something and reached into her pockets. She then forcefully threw an item at their prisoner, hoping to make at least a small amount of damage before she left. She was disappointed though, for their captive simply caught it in her palm before it hit her head without breaking eye contact with her.

"Worthless bitch," she snarled. "I don't know why otou-sama gives into your demands for stupid batteries."

"Let the wench have that one luxury," her brother said calmly. "At least she doesn't pester us for more food." Accepting the answer, they both turned and left the small cell, locking it behind them.

Once alone, she opened her hand and gazed at the small battery. Using her other hand, she reached into her short's pocket and pulled out an old mp3 and headphones. After replacing the battery, she planted the worn out ear buds into her ears. Pressing play, she allowed music to become her escape.  _'Soon...'_ she thought wistfully, her void blue eyes gaining a sadistically joyful gleam. ' _Soon their cries of anguish will craft my melody into freedom.'_


End file.
